Patrol Love
by RayWest1982
Summary: Damian Wayne doesn't want his girlfriend, Mar'i Grayson, to go out on patrol with him ever. This is her chance to prove that she can handle it. /Mar'i Grayson is from The Kingdom comics, taking place on Earth-22. DC comic owns all characters.


Patrol Love

The skies of Gotham have become dark as the night has come. It was time for crime and time for justice. Bruce Wayne had put on his cowl and went out as Batman while his son, Damian, was busy arguing with his girlfriend once again about a subject they could never agree on; her not going out on patrol.

Mar'i Grayson was already suited up and ready to go on patrol as Nightstar, but Damian just wouldn't have it. He refused to let her go out all because one time she had been kidnapped and tortured. It was one time, and she refused to let that scare her away from being a hero. It was in her Tamaranian blood. She was born a warrior, half of her lusted after it. But her boyfriend just wouldn't give her a chance.

Black hair whipped around the girl's tan body as she turned on Damian. "Just give me _one_ chance to prove to you that I can handle myself! I am Dick and Kori's daughter. They are some of the greatest heroes out there." She huffed at him, for once her anger getting to her.

The teen heir to the Wayne family groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine! One chance, and if something happens to you again … well, something isn't going to happen to you. I'll step in before it does." He muttered, hating to show such weakness, showing affection being weakness to him and her being his weakness. She made him feel uneasy all the time. He worried about her all the time, worried that he'll lose her in some way. Either that he'll accidentally push her away, or the next time, he won't be there in time to stop a bullet from going into her skull.

A smile graced her lips as she heard him giving a chance. The couple embraced each other shortly, knowing that tonight was going to be a tough night. Scarecrow had broken out of Arkham and he wasn't happy at all. He wanted the Bat Family's blood, and news of there being another member just fueled his rage. They were multiplying like crazy! Joker hadn't taken any of them out, not like he had tried. But tonight, Crane plans on killing one of them, if not all.

The embrace was warm with their bodies pressed against each others. Damian could feel Mar'i chest pressed against his. He had to remind himself that he was Robin right now, not Damian Wayne, he needed to keep his hormones in check. Not that it matter if he was Robin or Damian, he always kept a lid on his hormones. He was going to be like his father or Grayson, sleeping around with every woman that came their way. Though Mar'i would be the exception to that. He didn't know what it was about her that drew him in so much, but it was there, and he fought to be his demon child self. But sometimes he just gave in to her, wanting it as much as she did, if not more.

The teen couple then shared a kiss during their embrace, knowing of Crane's plans. Their emotions and hormones just took over, they wanted to make sure the other knew their feelings of love though neither of them believed that they were in love just yet. Their kiss was soft and yet intense. Damian moved one of his hands to cup Mar'i's cheek, his gloved hand resting softly as his thumb rubbed over her soft skin. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair the rested there gently.

For the first time, it was Mar'i to pull away first from their kiss with a hot blush covering her cheeks. Their eyes connected for a few moments while neither of them spoke. Damian still had his arms around her, just wanting to hold her for as long as he could before they had to leave. Wanting to feel her safe in his arms.

"Be safe tonight, please." Mar'i said softly and puts Damian's mask on his face for him.

A simple smirk comes to his lips. "Of course, and you do the same." He muttered before kisses her forehead. Then, their embrace ended. Damian went to his Robin motorcycle as Mar'i took to the skies with a trail of purple following behind her. They were a part as they searched Gotham city to neither of their comfort but it had to be done.

It had been at least two hours since Damian had seen the child of Grayson. He would always look up to the sky to check for a hide of her purple trail as she flew, but it was too dark to see anything, even the stars. The clouds covered everything for the past two hours, and they finally revealed why as it began to rain. All the had done was caused the brooding teen to groan and his spiked up hair to fall and stick to his to his forehead.

Damian ditched his motorcycle and decided to go on foot to look for Scarecrow as the rain poured down. His mind went back to Mar'i. He worried all night about her, wondering if she was okay, but now he worried about her catching a cold with wearing so little and in such thin spandex. He just shook his head and reminded himself that she is half Tamaranian, she has a higher body temperature than normal humans, she won't catch a cold so easily.

The side kick's mind was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw some of Scarecrow's men walking into a building. The boy wonder rolled his eyes. Of course they wouldn't try to be more careful about heading into their hideout. He found his way into the building and headed down. Crane was always a basement guy for all of his stuff, he had more room down there to cook up more fear toxin. Also had room to torture someone while it took a longer amount of time for the heroes to get down there.

Once he was down there, he scanned the dark and dirty room only to find that half of Crane's plan was already on it's way to be folded. It recognized the scorch marks that decorated the basement and Crane's toxin making supplies; they were from Starbolts, which only meant one thing. Mar'i had beat him there.

"So, you're the Bat's new brat!" Scarecrow yelled as he looked around for the hidden girl.

A smirk came to the girl's lip that was seen by no one in the room. "More like I'm Nightwing's new brat." She said then threw a Starbolt at the fear toxin that was cooking up. It was all ruined from the bolt, since it fried all of the chemicals to a point that it was just smoke, and Scarecrow let out a yell. It was too easy to tell he was pissed at the girl.

"You're dead for that, girl! Of course you can't be one of Batman's brats, you have powers." He yelled then started to run out of the basement. Nightstar just made it to the top of his list of brats to kill.

Damian moved to go after him but Mar'i was right in front of the villain and punched him right in the face, breaking his long nose. "Nice punch." He muttered and continued to watch the fight.

The teen girl continued to fight the middle aged man, using none of her powers just what she was taught from her father and Bruce. Her main worry was to avoid the needles filled with fear toxins on the end of Scarecrow's fingers. She avoiding them by using her acrobatics, which came naturally to her. Her one down fall though was her long hair, which Crane grabbed a hold of.

Damian jumped from where he was hiding and ran over to them. "Nightstar!" He yelled, worry clear in his voice. But before he could get to them, Mar'i had kicked Crane away, ignoring the bit of hair that had ripped out. She ran to the madman and knock him unconscious with a hit to the neck.

"You worry too much, Robin. I'm fine." She said as she removed the needles from the unconscious man's fingers then destroyed them with her Starbolts. Her pure green eyes then looked up to Damian. "Just go back to the cave and radio in to everyone that I got Crane. I'll fly him back to Arkham." And before Damian even got a chance to reply, she flew off with Crane.

The male just watched her go, impressed with how she had taken down Scarecrow and how easily she had done it too. He needed to stop underestimating her. Bruce was right, Mar'i is better suited to be a hero than they are, just normal humans. He was still going to worry about her, just not trying to stop her from going out anymore. Besides, when she is out on patrol she is like a completely different person. She was cold, and looking for a fight; a true Tamaranian warrior.

Damian waited for her to return to the cave. He had enough time to change back into his regular clothes while waiting. He couldn't help the worry on his mind about her. Did Crane wake up while she took him to Arkham? Did someone try to shoot her out of the sky? Was Arkham in the middle of a riot? He just couldn't stop the thoughts. No matter how much he wanted to and despite the proof she had shown him, he just couldn't stop worrying.

"So … this is what it's like to be in a relationship. Always worrying about the other." He muttered softly to himself then looked up and over to where Mar'i would be flying in at. He just watched it until Mar'i finally came in. His body acted on impulse as he got up and went over to her. As soon as she touched ground, she was in his arms. A blush was clear on her cheeks as she looked up at him. This kind of affection was rare from him.

"Dami..." She said softly before Damian covered her lips with his. Letting out all of his worry in the kiss. Each day he becomes more affectionate as he gets used to being in a relationship. He's to the point that he can't see himself with anyone else. He made a mental note to talk to his father about that later, but for now, he needed to feel Mar'i safe in his arms. He wants to be the reason she's safe. He wants to be the one to keep her safe. Maybe that's why he doesn't want her to be a hero, knowing that she's fully capable of keeping herself safe.

Damian pulls away slowly. "Okay, no more trying to stop you from going on patrol. But now on, you're staying by my side so you can't hog all of the fun." He grinned.

His comment earned a giggle from the girl. "Deal." She said then reconnected their lips.


End file.
